Alone
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: This was a prompt from the WitFit Challenge, for January 16, 2012.  Bella is all alone or at least thats how she feels. Now she wants to have it all end.


**Alone**

**By:** Mrs. Nina Cullen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight. L

**Warning:** This story contains sensitive topic please don't read if certain things bother you.

This was a prompt from the WitFit Challenge, for January 16, 2012.

**Word prompt:** **Knife**

**Plot generator-Binding blurb:** in 500 words or fewer write a blurb or short entry on **Suffering in silence.**

_(I couldn't keep it under 500. My mind got carried away)_

I sat there looking at them. They had no idea, but how could they. They all smile and talk about the upcoming dance. They all have their outfits and tickets. They have their dates. They have everything. I smile and pretend I care. They think that I'm upset because I am going to miss dance. They think I'm going to visit my mom in Florida. I'm not going. I lied. That night while my 'friends' party. I'll be making the biggest decision of my life. I'll be alone like always it will be easy. I bet it would take days before anyone would notice. I know it's selfish. I know some people might care and be sad but I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be a puppet between my parents. Neither of them wants to be bothered by a sixteen year old girl. The people that call themselves my friends only pretend because they think out will make them look good to befriend the cop's daughter. They used me and I let them. I never really had friends. When I lived with my mother we moved every few months. Out was painful at first then I just stopped caring. When my mother met Phil, I thought it would get better but it didn't. I was ignored by both until they decided I should get to know the father that never cared to know me. He wasn't resentful. How could he be he got a live in maid and cook. I'd get a thank you here and there but that was it . He was either at work asleep our watching sports. I wasn't a thought in his mind unless he needed good our clean clothes. That's all I was to him, Warm food and clean clothes.

**_/Alone\_**

I was making dinner for the last time. I was chopping some onions. The sharp blade coming closer and closer to my fingers. I had yet to decide the method in which I would end the day with. I thought about it a lot but couldn't think of the best way to do it. The shinny sharp blade of the knife in my hand seemed to keep my attention. I loved the power it gave me. The smooth edge, sharp enough to cut through anything. It would be perfect. Just a few slices here and there. It would be easy and messy. Maybe if I did it in the shower it wouldn't be as messy. I could shower then cut. Yeah that was the way to go. For the first time in years I had a real smile on my face.

**_/Alone\_**

After Charlie was fed he left to work as happy as he could be. I cleaned up and did some laundry. I also thought it would be nice to make a few meals for Charlie to have in the freezer. After I was done I sat done to write my letter. Everyone should know why I was doing this. It wasn't any one's fault really I just didn't belong in this world. Maybe I didn't belong on the next one either but I guess I'll find out when I get there.

**_/Alone\_**

Once I was done with my letter, I read it to make suer that I didn't leave any one out. That I told those that I cared about that they meant something to me. I was pleased with what it said. If tonight wasn't my last night I would think of majoring in some type of writing degree. I placed the letter down and started to go up stairs when the front door's bell rang. I turned to answer it. I was shocked to see one of my 'friends' at my house.  
>"Hello" I said unsure of how to behave.<br>"Hello Bella, how is Florida?"  
>"I'm sorry." I said to him. I hated to lie to him. He was the only person that I ever felt good around. He was my friend because he wanted my friendship.<br>"It's cool, I told everyone I was grounded so I wouldn't have to go."  
>"Oh."<br>"Any ways I ran in to your dad and he said you were home alone so I thought I would come and keep you company. I brought some movies, ice cream and some popcorn." He said holding up a bag. I wasn't sure what to say. So I just moved aside and let him in. I took a deep breath and closed the door once he was in. I followed him in to the next room. I stopped in my tracks. He was standing in my kitchen with the letter in hand. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He looked at me with the saddest eyes.  
>"Bella, please tell my you're not going to do this. Tell me this some sick twisted joke."<br>"I'm sorry"  
>"Listen to me Isabella, you will not, you cannot do this do you hear me. Do you know how devastated we would be if something happened to you. I mean your dad would be inconsolable. Do you have any idea how much he loves you. The whole week before you got here all he talked about was you. Isabella this, Isabella that. I just saw the man ten minutes ago. He asked if the reason you weren't coming to the dance was because of him. You are his life. He may not show out but he loves you.<br>"And your friends we care too. I care about you, a lot. It would kill me if something were to happen to you. I care so much, fuck it I think I'm in love with you. I wanted to ask you to the dance but said you were going out of town. I couldn't even think of asking someone else. Please Bella, don't do this. Please." His forehead was pressed against mine. His tears and my tears mixed as we both cried. I didn't have the urge to run up stairs with the knife any more. I just wanted to stay here in Edward's arms and feel safe and wanted.


End file.
